Auris Vilkas
Auris Vilkas Son of Hades (This Character Belongs to Rid3r98) History Keneva and Valek were deported from Lithuania during World War I. They fell in love while imprisoned in labor camps. Eventually, they were released from the labor camp and settled in America, where Keneva gave birth to the Vilkas siblings's grandparents, who later gave birth to Viktoria Vilkas. The siblings's grandfather started a successful business that manufactured weapons, so they're filthy rich. Viktoria Vilkas was rather beautiful, as well as a talented artist. While studying at Harvard, she caught the eye of Apollo and they had a brief affair. When Mykolas was born, Viktoria panicked. She wasn't willing to drop out of college to raise him, but she couldn't bear to give him up for adoption. Eventually, she decided to send him to live with her sister, who raised Mykolas until he was seven. On Mykolas's seventh birthday, Viktoria sent him off to a boarding school in England. Shortly after Viktoria finished college, she met Hades and they had an affair, resulting in Auris's birth. She raised Auris until he was six, then sent him off to boarding school in France. A year later, she gave birth to yet another kid - Nathan, a son of Phobos. Viktoria sent Nathan off to a boarding school in Spain. Viktoria started a career as a graphic designer and photographer, traveling around the world. While in Romania, she adopted Justas and gave birth to Vanessa - a daughter of Boreas - two years later. She kept Justas and Vanessa with her, as she didn't have enough money to send the two of them off to boarding school as well, and she wanted to keep some of her kids with her. A while later, she married Mark Whittings, a wealthy politician and gave birth to Jason. Mark always tolerated Justas and Vanessa, and they got along fairly well. However, the siblings detested their stepbrother, Jason, who was a spoiled brat. He constantly threw tantrums and got the demigods in trouble. Vanessa grew up hearing about her siblings, and eventually decided to organize a family reunion. She sent letters to her brothers, asking them to come visit their family in Maine on Thanksgiving. They agreed. However, the scent of demigods attracted a manticore, which attacked the family. The mortals couldn't see through the mist, and assumed that the manticore was a large bear. Jason, being the idiot that he was, attempted to take on the manticore, which easily killed him. Nathan, who had been carrying a celestial bronze dagger with him just in case stabbed the manticore, eventually killing it after a long and bloody fight. Viktoria and Mark were distraught about Jason's death. Viktoria, who knew that the siblings were demigods, blamed Jason's death on them, |- | Other |- | |} accusing them of luring the manticore to their house. Mad with grief, Viktoria and Mark kicked the siblings out of the house. The siblings then split up and went their separate ways. Auris headed towards the north-east coast of America, searching for adventure. Shortly after his journey, made by train, foot, and bus, he found a job under a man with the name Owen. Owen's job for Auris was to be a waiter in his bar. Auris enjoyed the work, mainly because he was able to watch bar fights every now and then. Auris never got involved until a harpy came into the bar. The harpy attacked Auris and he was ecstatic. He broke bottle over the harpy's head and threw steel knives at it, but that didn't kill it and he started to get worried. The harpy chased him out into the alley and he fended its attacks with a trashcan lid. The lid lasted for a couple minutes before it was turned to scrap metal, leaving Auris defenseless. The harpy scratched him on the arm, leaving a long scar. As it was about to strike again, Owen came out and plunged a black sword into the monster. After watching it blow into dust, Auris asked Owen what that was all about. Owen rushed him to camp in his car while explaining the gods and everything, also explaining he was a satyr. Auris accepted it easily, finding no other explanation. He eventually met up with his other siblings at Camp. Personality Personality Auris is very laid back and carefree. He never takes anything seriously and loves to joke around. He has a very heightened sense of curiosity, often leading him into trouble. But despite this problem, he has the luck of the devil, he always gets out scratch-free and laughs it off. Appearance Appearance Auris has light brown hair, almost blonde, and light grey eyes. He has a muscular build and stand at 5'10''. He has a long pink scar on his left arm from when a harpy scratched him. Possessions Possessions Auris has a Stygian Iron sword that was given to him by Owen. He also has a small Eiffel Tower keychain from when he was in France for boarding school. Abilities Abilities As a child of Hades, Auris: Has dominion over the dead. Has necromancy, the ability to summon and communicate with the dead. Can kill undead skeletons. Can sense when a mortal or half-blood that they know has died through a "buzzing" in their ears. Can create flaming fissures of hell-fire that then closes, swallowing up dead creatures and immediately trapping them in the Underworld. Can call forth the dead from the Underworld using food and drink. Can bend shadows to conceal their presence. Can shadow travel. Can put skeletons asleep by pointing at them. Able to release the spirits from the souls of people who should have died. Has limited geokinesis, the ability to move rocks and minerals with their minds. Relationships Relationships ~